Kuro Yoru no Shūtā
by Metantei Konan
Summary: Mato and Hiro go to the park and then Hive Five group come! featuring Male BRS and BRS with Teen Titans. Sorry it took me long to update! Also Teen Titans are in the Mad Mod episode. But they will be in the Titan Tower amazed of BRS and Night's work.
1. Awaken! Kuro Yoru no Shūtā!

**Kuro Yoru no Shūtā**

* * *

Black rock shooter (10 years old and male) joins the Teens Titans.(P.s. Hiro has spiky hair like Black Rock Shooter or Mato) But call male BRS Night or his real name Akatsuki which means Dawn.

Hiro's feel's for Mato he says "My sister? She is always distracted, loses things very fast and is very annoying... but I think that my sister is a good person."

* * *

Opening For male Black rock shooter

Black Night Shooter… Where did you go? Can you hear me call? *music*How much more should I shout out to you? How much more should I cry out to you? Stop it already I can't run away, anymore. The world I dreamt of at some other time closed right in front of me. On this pitch black road without any light... It started to collapse beneath my feet. I felt like I could see the hope from back then, vanishing. Even though it shouldn't exist at all. So then why? Black Night Shooter. Those fond old memories flow. Just those times we shared were the best I had. Black Night Shooter. But I can't move my feet. I wish upon the stars shooting through this darkness. Because I want to run once more. *brief instrumental* I'm so scared I whispered to you with my trembling voice. I need you to please just call out my name. Under the sky embracing dawn. The distance to the boundary I can reach it with another step I take. Tears that I fought back feel like they're going to overflow. I have to stop before you see. Without looking down I remember that I want to live here. In this future I believe. That's right. Black Night Shooter. There's a tender scent in the air. It hurts, it's tough but I have to swallow those words. Black Night Shooter. You have to move those feet. Overcome this world, this world. *instrumental* I knew it since back then, the beginning that I, that I, am standing right here. All of the courage locked up inside of me. Light the fire and I, won't run anymore! Black Night Shooter. You're not alone in this world! I don't mind even if you have to raise your voice and cry! Black Night Shooter. I know you'll be watching me! My story will start now. It will start from now! *brief instrumental* If you seem to forget, I'll sing! I'll sing this song…( what's a better opening than the original itself!(^_^)

* * *

A day in Jump City, Hiro and Mato Kuroi, was playing in the park and then the Hive Five came to make havoc just for the fun of it. "Run!" People yelled. Mammoth threw stuff and Jinx used her bad luck magic to make it even worse. When Mato and Hiro tried to run away Mammoth was in their way scared until a strange glow happened in front of them and shot at Mammoth with her cannon.

"Sis", Hiro said," What happened who are you!"BRS said "Hiro, go over there, I'll explain later."Hiro ran without a word and the HIVE Five did a full fledge attack on her. Gizmo shot lasers at her while Mammoth and Jinx tried to make her fall into a bottomless pit in the park. BRS unsheathed her sword and cut Gizmo's robotic spider legs and dodged all of Jinx's bad luck hexes. Then Mammoth threw a tree a Hiro at the tree where he was hiding.

"Augh!" Screamed Hiro.

"Damn!" BRS muttered a curse.

Two trees fell on Hiro.

Hiro woke up in a strange place. It was dark but there was no light but somehow, you could tell it was nighttime. Then he saw a dark blue flame and he ran after it. The closer he got to it the more he saw a boy his age and looked a lot like him.

Hiro asked "Who are you? Where am I?" He remembered the tree that was thrown. "What happened to me?!" "People call me Black Night Shooter." The boy replied calmly, " But you can call me Night or Akatsuki, any of these is fine with be. Second you are dying but not dead and this is where the people who are dying go. They go to separate places if they lead a good life and need a miracle. I am one of those people. So I will ask you once and only once… Do you want to die?"

"Never!" Hiro yelled. "Then let's go BRS and Mato are waiting for you. And we shall be in my form as …" they said together as they merged "Black Night Shooter"

"Hiro!" Mato yelled in BRS's body. "Hiro!" Then a flash of dark blue light came from where Hiro was and out came a boy that looked a lot like Hiro but had the flame of Black Rock Shooter. Another difference is that he was Hiro's age and he had a moon symbol instead of a star symbol.

"Yo, barfbag! How did you survive and what's with the stupid look?" Gizmo said.

Black Night Shooter calmly walked up to him. "Hey! Are you listening to me! Or are you a mute?" Gizmo asked. "Haven't you heard what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He said in a scary monotone voice which made Gizmo wet himself. After BRS and Night defeated the HIVE group, a little girl said to the two new heroes "Wow you are just like the Teen Titans!"

"Who are they?" BRS asked after putting the Hive group in jail.

"They stop all the bad guys and save the day!"the girl said cheerfully.

"Why didn't they save the day now?" Night asked. "probably fighting some more baddies and saving the day" the girl replied.

"Where are they?" BRS and Night asked simultaneously. The little girl said "At the Titan Tower. Or the one that looks like a giant T."

"Let's go" Night said. "I want to meet them." "Alright" Brs nodded. the little girl said " Yay! More heroes to beat the baddies! I'm gonna tell mommy! " (such a fangirl probably loves dc and marvel comics!)


	2. Ending Song

**Ending song for Black Night Shooter japanese ver by Clear, Valshe and Dasuko or for Vocaloid Kaito (or Kyte) Len and Gapuko help me find ideas for my Fanfic if you read my Metantei Konan/ Detective Conan fanfic help me with ideas it includes multiple Kaito KIDs. also Hakuba is in it! so Help! and for disclamer i don't own any thing but my creative fanfic. Go to Dreambelieva** **Imitation black on youtube. it will include piano version with singing NOT me.**

* * *

IMITATION BLACK  
Original: natsuP  
English adaptation: Dreambelieva

Forsaken in this twisted life  
My love is unforgivable  
Why is my heart so insincere?

Now everything is covered in black  
My incomplete heart is concealed  
in this jet black cold world of mine

There's always something that I struggle to tell you  
It's just this one thing that is on my mind lately  
I can no longer suppress all my impulses

"If that so, then let go your control"

'To love and be loved' this concept is driving me crazy  
That sweet, burning kiss you gave to me  
was a mere imitation

Numbed sensations and my consciousness are now fading away  
These crushed emotions will return right back to their very own place in the dark

The moon retreats behind the clouds  
Their many layers hide its light  
All the shadows play a part in its dark disguise

The two of us cannot return?  
Then let us both just disappear  
Silently by each other

Maybe, just maybe...  
someday I can be with you  
With that belief, I can calmly let go of your hand  
If this love was never really meant for me then maybe  
It's better off to be left broken

Hold me tight and strongly  
I want to be in your embrace  
The tender, warmth of our joined bodies was it all a mere imitation?

Deep inside I'm bothered by the sun  
because when it shines through  
I know that you will vanish from my sight

Please teach me the answer

My common sense and morals are destroyed by now  
Let me be the only one to take any punishments  
The last words that you'll say to me  
I will embrace every word

My dearest love, everyday you are in my mind  
I can still recall the feeling of your shoulders in my arms  
Just before everything melts away into nothingness  
I will go and meet you one last time

Holding onto this shaking and uncertain dark fantasy  
What I said to you it was all a mere imitation  
On the cold skin, there's a scar that will cease to fade away  
Everything and anything in my memories  
Will be suppressed into the dark

Falling forever

'To love and be loved' this concept is driving me crazy  
That sweet, burning kiss you gave to me  
Was a mere imitation

Numbed sensations  
and my consciousness are now fading away  
These crushed emotions will return right back to their very own place in the dark


End file.
